dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel ( A Most Sensational Trial )
Appearance Like all angels, Gabriel's true form is pure light. In her human form, she appears as a beautiful and voluptuous young adult woman in her early twenties with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore priestly attire, although during the Final Battle against Trihexa she discarded that in favor of a simple white silk dress. Her beauty is such that she is considered "Heaven's Most Beautiful Woman" by other angels. As described by Cassiel, her light is "soft and supple in nature, waxing and waning gently as one observes...yet it can become glorious and terrifying upon the slightest provocation, striking wondrous fear into all who see it." As an archangel, Gabriel possesses an enormous pair of white, glowing wings. Even in her mortal form, Gabriel has a huge ''pair of breasts. Personality For an angel, even an archangel, Gabriel is earnest, caring, compassionate, supportive, sweet, and trusting to a fault; despite the horror she felt at the origin of devils being once humans, she still treated the Occult Research Club in a friendly manner. In addition, although she views angels as superior to humans, she still holds a high degree of genuine respect for them. She has also repeatedly tried to protect and guide Michael, even though he is her oldest brother. Uriel calls her '''the Big Sister', and mentions that she is the most accessible and friendly of all the archangels of Heaven. She is extremely dedicated to any cause she pledges herself to, which is, in this case, Heaven. However, Gabriel tends to hold bitter grudges towards people who break her trust or otherwise hurt her, mainly being her older brother Lucifer, who defied Heaven when he rebelled and Fell to Earth along with a third of Heaven's angels. She was willing to kill him, even though it pained her greatly, because he had broken her trust and had rebelled against their Father. As with her gentle and compassionate nature, however, she was also able to be dissuaded of this, as shown when Lucifer genuinely attempted to make amends with Gabriel, and rather than reject him, Gabriel accepted and embraced her wayward brother with open arms. More than anything and everything else in all creation, Gabriel loved God unconditionally and was more than willing to do anything for him, such as commit extreme actions or even die for Him, as she is beyond extremely loyal to Him, more so than she is to Lucifer, her favorite sibling, and that is what matters most to her. Powers and Abilities Equipment * Horn of Gabriel: Gabriel's personal Archangel Weapon. It is the very horn that, according to prophecies in the Book of Revelation, will be blown to signal the beginning of Judgement Day. The Horn's true powers, however, allow Gabriel to selectively kill anyone on the battlefield that she deems an enemy, and grant a massive surge of power to anyone she deems an ally. Despite this, however, Gabriel seldom used the Horn of Gabriel in combat, only utilizing its destructive powers as a last resort. Trivia *Gabriel's appearance is based upon the character Iowa from Kantai Collection and the High Priestess from Valkyrie Crusade. *In Hebrew, the name "Gabriel" means "God is my strength," a nod to her fanaticism as depicted in A Most Sensational Trial. *Gabriel's theme is ''Mr. Brightside ''by the Killers. Her serious theme is ''Second Prelude ''from the Halo 2: Remastered OST. *Gabriel's measurements are B100-W56-H91cm, and her height is 180 cm, or 5'11. Navigation Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:Antagonist Category:Canon Characters